plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 35
Six |Type = Special Delivery |image = JM35.png |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 34 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 36}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Jurassic Marsh - Day 35 was the 35th day of Jurassic Marsh. It is a Special Delivery level, where the player must also protect flowers. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The biggest threats are the raptors, T. Rexes, and Jurassic Bully. The raptor will kick zombies ahead of the flowers, but Primal Peashooter may accidentally push them back onto the flowers, causing the player to lose the level because of it. T. Rexes will rush zombies closer to the flowers, while Jurassic Bullies, the worst threat, cannot be knocked back by Primal Peashooter, with the addition of their bulky health. Luckily, there are no Jurassic Gargantuars to worry about. Waves 2 |note1 = and are added to the conveyor-belt |special1 = 2 |zombie2 = 4 |note2 = is added to the conveyor-belt |zombie3 = 1 2 3 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |special3 = 4 |zombie4 = 4 4 |special4 = 4 |zombie5 = 3 3 3 3 3 3 |note5 = First flag |special5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 1 2 |zombie7 = 1 1 3 5 4 3 4 5 |special7 = 5 |zombie8 = 1 1 2 2 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |special8 = 1 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 2 4 4 3 3 3 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 |note10 = Final flag |special10 = 1 2 4 5 3}} Strategies *Primal Peashooters will be your main attacking plant in this level. Watch out for the raptors, as this may require some luck to have no zombie knocked back onto the flowers. *T. Rexes can boost zombies' speed, so Stallia should be used on them to slow the boosted zombies down, or alternatively use Perfume-shroom to charm it before it can roar. *It is best to use Chili Bean on Jurassic Bullies to defeat them, as the other zombies can be knocked back by Primal Peashooter, while Jurassic Bully is immune. Do not use them if they are on the flowers though, otherwise when they eat the Chili Bean the flowers will be instantly trampled. Trivia *There's a little glitch in this level, when the T-Rex roars and the Jurassic Flag Zombie or the Imp goes faster, they could just walk over the flowers without trampling them. Gallery AWP-JM35-1.PNG AWP-JM35-2.PNG AWP-JM35-3.PNG AWP-JM35-4.PNG AWP-JM35-5.PNG AWP-JM35-6.PNG AWP-JM35-7.PNG AWP-JM35-8.PNG AWP-JM35-9.PNG AWP-JM35-10.PNG AWP-JM35-11.PNG AWP-JM35-12.PNG AWP-JM35-13.PNG AWP-JM35-14.PNG AWP-JM35-15.PNG AWP-JM35-16.PNG AWP-JM35-17.PNG AWP-JM35-18.PNG AWP-JM35-19.PNG AWP-JM35-20.PNG Walkthrough How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 35's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers